


The Eclipse of Roses

by OrionHunts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Crush, Day and Night, King Day, King Night, Love, M/M, Romance, Roses, cherub, day and night au, matchmaker, shy yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionHunts/pseuds/OrionHunts
Summary: Victor is the king of daytime, better known as Day, and is crushing on his neighboring king, Night.After sending countless flowers Yuuri's way, it finally takes Night's dear friend Dusk (Phichit) to give the two of them the final push into falling in love.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the AU from http://beanpots.tumblr.com
> 
> Okay the rundown is:  
> King Night is Yuuri  
> King Day is Victor  
> Duke of Dusk is Phichit  
> Duke-In-Training/angry cherub is Yurio

During the night, it seems as if the dark sky absorbs all light, which never fails to make the black-inky sky seem like a never-ending void, going on forever; the luminous stars dotting the sky, however, contrast to the black background, which is quite a blinding sight for the eye. This depressing time period is known to be ruled by the King of Night, who himself is no different than his realm of power, dark and mysterious. But as every night falls to quiet the once-noisy day, Night always finds some assortment of flowers left behind on his throne, most likely left by the King of Day, who for some reason likes to trapeze through Night’s courtroom during his own hours ruling the sky. As always, Night’s hands shake as he picks up the freshly dropped roses, the vibrant red contrasting to all the stormy gray hues around him.

“Another lovely flower to return,” Night sighs sadly to himself, “A sky full of stars has no place for such a breathtaking flower.” He caresses the rose, letting the silky petals flutter from underneath his touch. Wilting already from the cold, unforgiving air surrounding him.

“Yuuri,” the Duke of Dusk whines from behind Night’s vantage point, only using his birth name only for dramatic effect. “You _can_ tell that Day has a _huge_ crush on you, right?” Dusk’s jovial laugh melts away at Night's anxiety a little, for he understands Night’s slight crush towards the affectionate King. 

“It must be a mistake, anyone could be dropping these flowers,” Night counters weakly, wringing his hands a little, hoping to be wrong and for these flowers to truly be a gift from King Day. 

_The beautiful petals are such an odd comparison to the thorny stems that make the bud a proper rose, just as the cold air is so different from the mesmerizing constellations that make the night so refreshing._

Dusk can only laugh as he watches the pouting deity before him bounce the rose petals back-and-forth, like an impatient, human child bursting at the seams. Excusing himself from Night’s court, he zig-zags himself through the overwhelming swell of the castel subjects, and somehow manages to locate a chariot-taxi to tailgate him out of there.

_Next destination— the Sun Palace._

Perhaps hours pass, maybe only minutes, but by the time Dusk enters the Sun realm, he truly realizes just how different his friend Night and the neighboring king are from one another. One is all mysteries and shadows whereas the other is open and bright, ready for the world to see.

Perhaps he sat in the chariot for too long now though, for not even a second passes before a small, angry cherub makes itself present.  
“Are you just going to sit there, or are you going to make yourself known for Vitya,” the steaming, blond cherub demands, looking ready to fight him.

Dusk looks warily at the small child in front of him before actually deciding to answer. “Who even are you? And what’s a Vitya?” He snips, accidentally coming off more short-tempered than intended before continuing on (albeit now less hostile), “I'm the Duke of Dusk, and I come on behalf of very* important business!” And it actually is very important, if that meant that meddling with his friends love life was that important, but he doesn't need to spill those details to this brooding little boy quite yet.

The cherub grumbles before accepting his reply, and then hesitates to actually introduce himself, “I'm… Yuri. And Vitya is… my boss.” 

“What's a ‘Yuri’?” Dusk teases, unsure of what exactly this Yuri’s role before him was and chose to ignore the phrase boss, figuring he meant head-maid or whatever.

“I'm in training to be the Duke of Dawn…”

“We can be immortal duke buddies!”

“NO!”

Dusk laughs and ruffles his hair, “I too was given a girly birth name—”

“Yuri is very manly!” He interrupts, acting like a scandalized maiden who was just insulted over her choice of lipstick.

“My birth name,” Dusk continues on, ignoring Yuri’s outcry, “was Phichit. Which, you know, is way better than it could've been. Like Vitya! Oh my… not exactly formidling.”

“Do you want to make your case known to Vitya or should I say, King Day?” Yuri asks this full of sass, smirking at the sight of Dusk’s smile dripping off his face.

“I- I didn't mean to insult your king, I'm so—”

“Save it, Pie-Chat. Get ready to make yourself know,” Yuri chuckles, grabbing Dusk’s auburn collar and dragging him forward towards the white-marbled castle.

Dusk’s life flashes before his eyes as he is dragged to King Day’s throne room; Dusk’s mind creating all these terrible scenarios of an angry, demanding king— much like the cherub dragging him— and finally knows what true anxiety is. His worry over insulting the powerful king is broken as he is thrown into the throne room by the fiesty blond kid shoving him in.

“Vitya, here's some douchebag who was lurking outside.” King Day, all smiles and sunshine, giggles at Yuri’s profanity, laugh lines crinkling around his heart-shaped mouth; Dusk can't help but notice just how Day’s vibrant yellow cape compliments his blue-green eyes wonderfully, and Dusk also cannot help but approve of Night’s crush on him.

“What gay guy wouldn't want a piece of that ass,” he mutters quietly, only audible for Yuri to hear and cringe at. Unbeknownst to Day and the other members in the courtroom, Yuri silently dies at the thought of anyone actually receiving said ass.

After introductions and whatnot, Day leans forward from his high, blindingly-gold throne and seems interested at Dusk’s news of being from the Moon Court directly.

“What do you need exactly? I’m not even in office hours, it’s night, you know...” Day asks curiously, his eyebrows furrowing a little, causing him to look ten years older and ten times as worried than before.

“Yes well… you've been leaving my friend flowers and… Are you queer-baiting Night, or do you like him?” Dusk finally chokes out, unable to figure out how to actually ask about the roses in an appropriate manner. King Day gasps loudly, over dramatic and shocked at the same time. His facial expression is equally as scandalized as Yuri’s had been earlier that evening. Not only that, but Yuri and all of Day’s present-subjects seem indignated too, all revolted by Dusk’s choice of phrase towards their king. Dusk himself is silently dying at the thought of how Day would punish him for asking such a rude question, he could be thrown in prison for insulting a person of such power.

Suddenly though, Day’s frown turns into an expression of laughter. His face smoothing over and his eyes crinkling in happiness, just as it erases Dusk's sudden fears over being thrown in jail. “Yes, I’d love to actually meet Night, but he seems rather shy, yes?” Day nods to himself before continuing on, “Disappointingly, he always returns my roses, I'm afraid he doesn't return my feelings.”

And now at that, Dusk laughs wholeheartedly. “Are you kidding? My Yuuri loves your flowers! He spends all night admiring them, it’s always a shame when he returns them to you…”

The tension in the room eases, just as King Day and Dusk do, but then Day suddenly sits upright, causing worry to slither into the courtroom again. “You just called him Yuuri… That's his name?” Day jumps up dancing around, his brightly-colored cape flapping everywhere. “Yuuri, my beautiful Yuuri! Time to meet you!” 

Day's felt-lined coat swirls around him, like clouds whirling in the blue sky, as he practically glides away, “Dusk, come. Show me to your dashing young king.” And as quickly as Dusk had been thrown into the throne room, Day was out of it— if not quicker. Dusk hurries out following the eccentric king, his tan face paling as he chases the king down to the chariot parking lot. The small, furious cherub not too far behind either, all the while screaming indecent statements to the duke and king.

“Slow down, you can't just waltz in and make that pig your queen!” Yuri screams after King Day, his face red in anger. “The pig is not worth your time, so stop wasting it!”

Day laughs, waving the cherub’s worries away and prances onward into the gold encrusted carriage awaiting takeoff. Not believing a word the small boy screams, Day beckons both him and Dusk into the Royal Chariot too, and all the while ready to claim Night as his own.

“So what’s Yuuri like?” Day asks Dusk, his voice dripping in sappiness and curiosity. “Does he like…” 

“If you act like this the entire time there, I swear to Jupiter himself, I'm going to choke you!”

“That's no way to talk to you king, little Yurio,” Day reprimands in a well-mannered fashion. His turquoise eyes twinkling like two birds in the sky, his soft, rosy cheeks still blushing at the thought of Night in all his glory.

Dusk laughs silently at their interaction, either Day was just extremely patient or he had the mentality of a child because he didn't seem to be insulted by anything Yuri threw at him.

“Yuuri is sweet and docile. But he's Night, as you know, so really he's everything you'd expect him to be, and more,” Dusk finally answers ominously, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

“STOP IT!”

“I've only talked to King Night on the rare occasion,” Day admitted thoughtfully as the chariot came halting to a stop, jolting the occupants around a little. His silver hair flopping around but still looks ridiculously handsome, infuriating to those with constant bad-hair-days.

Though Day’s lack of interaction with Night intrigues him, catching his ear by surprise. “Why not more?” Dusk asks, his honey-sweet voice prodding ever-so gently. 

Day smiles mischievously, “One does not disrupt the artwork.” He winks at Dusk playfully, referencing the fact that he thought Night was art (which was weird in Yuri's opinion). At that moment, the courtroom servants come out to greet them and to take them to the courtroom. All curious and eager to see the* King of Day himself. Sightings of Day were surprisingly rare, he was like a unicorn when it came to mingling outside of daytime, he— for some reason unbeknownst— continuously chose to surround himself with the fai and cherubs only during his hours as acting leader. Is was surprising for all to see him in the Moon Realm, especially so late on the clock.

“Sir? What brings you here?” A small servant asks, bowing until her nose touched the floor.

“Take me to Night, I have some very important news to discuss.” His usual playful voice comes off stern, like a business man making the deal of a lifetime. Nervous and afraid, the small girl leads the two very important political heads and the small, angry cherub away to the courtroom. There they see Night, in all his glory, reading some forum just about ready to fall off the dark-ebony throne in bored tiredness.

“Hello, my king,” Day greets with love evident in his voice, and it's as if all the activity in the universe ceases as Night looks up startled, his dark eyes widening in shock.

Stuttering and confused, Night just gaps at Day like an Earthian fish, his pale lips opening and closing before finally greeting Day with a shy smile. “Welcome to my palace, King Day.” It's as if the Duke of Dusk is not there nor the Duke-in-training as the two kings stare at each other shyly. Slowly, Day advances and pulls Night off his throne and into his arms. Night's midnight-purple cape intermingling with Days light sun-colored cape.

\--

The two of them soon after fall in love, Night overcomes his shyness as Day makes it evident that he has been admiring him from afar and makes it so that now Night can't even consider returning his roses. Not even a fortnight after coming together, the two of them marry and create the first ever eclipse with their marriage.

For eons to come, the King of Day and the King of Night are inseparable, and it truly is a sight to behold.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and send your thoughts, I'm curious to see how this one-shot will be perceived.
> 
> And again, please check out:  
> http://beanpots.tumblr.com  
> That's where this lovely AU came to be!


End file.
